


Sweet Wolf

by MayaStormborn



Series: Beloved [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bard in Kaer Morhen, Declarations Of Love, Gentle caresses and hair care, Kaer Morhen, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of scars incurred during Geralt's work as a Witcher, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Slice of Life, Winter At Kaer Morhen, my first fic on ao3!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaStormborn/pseuds/MayaStormborn
Summary: Some soft caresses and intimacy shared by Geralt and Jaskier during a winter at Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Beloved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159568
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	Sweet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy_the_Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/gifts), [endrega_Turtlesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Heart No Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202792) by [Lizzy_the_Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_the_Lizard). 



Jaskier walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him before simply watching Geralt for a while. He was a marvel of hard muscle from his daily work and soft fat from the care of a good winter feeding. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down, then ran his hand over one shoulder and down Geralt’s back. Geralt began to stir from his peaceful slumber, but Jaskier didn’t wish to break the mood just yet.

“Shh, Wolf,” Jaskier murmured. “You don’t need to wake up. I just wanted to touch you some more, is that ok?”

“Mmhmm,” Geralt slowly nodded, his body losing the little tension it had gained at Jaskier’s touch.

“Thank you my love, you rest more and allow me to take care of you.” Jaskier’s voice was rich and smooth as always, and Geralt shivered pleasantly before going even more boneless and beginning to softly purr.

Jaskier undressed to his braies then settled on the bed fully facing Geralt’s beautiful naked sprawl on the furs and linens, and began to stroke along his soft scarred skin. He pressed harder on the scars that left a loss of sensation, and laid the gentlest of kisses on the tender patches left by tooth and claw. He could barely detect the left over scent of the arnica balm he had rubbed into Geralt’s aches before going to assist Vesemir in the library while the light was good.

Geralt rolled over onto his back, looking at Jaskier with half closed eyes as he slipped his hand into the cuff of Jaskier’s braies and up his thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth with a contented hum as his eyes shut again and a small smile on his face.

Jaskier felt like his heart might burst with love for the man laid out before him. He continued his touches and kisses, never flinching from the scars of the Witcher’s hard life on the path, always appreciating that they were a sign that his lover had lived through those hardships and determined to give him what luxuries he could to balance the scales. He ran light fingers over Geralt’s face, nails scratching slightly at the soft stubble of his cheek, getting playfully bitten at as he caressed plush lips.

“Naughty Witcher,” he scolded the unrepentantly grinning face below him, giving a gentle tap on the nose as punishment and getting bitten at again for his troubles. “Tsk, rude, terrible man.” Jaskier rose from the bed to put another log on the fire as Geralt gave a rumbling chuckle, stretching and rolling to lay on his stomach again.

He could tell that Geralt was now fully awake, but still calm and relaxed and enjoying his lover’s attention. He also knew that they needed to get ready to go down for dinner soon, but still did not want to lose the softness and intimacy of their time together just yet. Seeing Geralt’s hair, mussed as it was from his slumber, Jaskier had an idea. He cast his eyes around the room before finding what he was looking for, thankfully not far away. He picked up Geralt’s hair brush and began gently combing his hair out, working from the bottom to minimise pulling on any knots. The purring got louder and deeper.

Once he had done all he could with Geralt laying face down, he knew it was time for Geralt to sit up and begin to prepare to leave the room.

“I need you to sit up for me now dear heart,” Jaskier spoke softly. “I’m going to finish brushing your hair out and then I’m going to braid it for you.” Geralt nodded and began to move, getting his legs under him. Jaskier guided him to sit on his knees in the middle of the bed then moved behind him to set to work, giving soft commands as he needed to. Geralt responded beautifully, moving where directed and remaining still otherwise, eyes closed in utter peace all the while and trusting Jaskier to look after him.

Once the braids were tied off Jaskier guided Geralt to his feet, then pulled him into his arms and kissed him languidly, unhurried, simply enjoying the feel of each other pressed close. As the kiss ended, Geralt opened his eyes and looked at Jaskier with sweet affection, expression open and happy.

“You’re so good to me, my heart,” Geralt rumbled. “Thank you.”

“Loving you is no hardship sweet Wolf, I intend to do it for the rest of our days. Now, lets go and have some of that wonderful roast I can smell Vesemir cooking and see what mischief our pack has gotten into in our absence, hmm?”

With another kiss the pair separated to dress, then headed downstairs to dinner and their family.


End file.
